Firsts
by MarblesG
Summary: Every couple goes through a series of firsts. Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or any of the characters.


_First Compliment_

"Sir, I have those papers concerning the ballot count for the election."

Mycroft did not even look up as Anthea entered the room. He continued to write upon the parchment he was currently working on. "Thank you. Just set them on my desk."

Anthea approached her boss and set the file on his desk. As long as she was there, she decided to organize the numerous other files beginning to surround Mycroft. For ten minutes, her heels clicked back and forth around her boss, her body leaning over to reach certain documents. Even with the movement, Mycroft continued to look unfazed.

Finally, Anthea finished. "Call me if you need anything, Mr. Holmes."

"You new perfume is exquisite. Much better than the previous one."

She was holding the door open as she heard her boss comment on her new fragrance. Anthea looked back to see that Mycroft still hadn't looked up. She shrugged.

"Thank you, Sir."

* * *

_First Gift_

Reading Russian was something she should have expected was going to occur when working with Mycroft.

Anthea sighed once more as she tapped her pen on the paper. She was at this for about a half hour now. She had learned multiple languages as part of her job. Speaking was much easier than reading however, for her anyways.

Fortunately, someone walking towards her allowed her to take a break. As she looked up, she spotted a bouquet of roses coming straight at her.

"Miss?"

She looked up at the delivery man. A normal florist just walked into the most secure locations in all of the United Kingdom.

"Can I help you?" She replied back indifferently.

He answered. "I have a delivery for you."

"I see."

The florist carefully placed the vase atop her desk and backed away slowly. Once the doors closed, Anthea sent a quick message on her phone before searching the bouquet for a card.

She found it buried into the middle of the flowers. She picked it out carefully and found the familiar writing of her boss.

_Happy Birthday ~Mycroft_

A smile tugged at her mouth but she controlled it. Instead, she got up, smoothed her skirt down and walked towards Mycroft's office. Once there, she knocked.

"Come in."

Anthea opened just a single door of the double doors. Mycroft looked up from his laptop.

"Yes? Did anything…eventful happen?"

This time Anthea couldn't hold back her smirk. Surprisingly enough, she could have sworn Mycroft smirked as well.

"I just called security to catch him before he leaves the building."

"Excellent."

* * *

_First Night Over_

Anthea groaned and moaned as she made her way over to the door of her flat. _3:37 in the morning. Who in their right mind visits at this time?_

Her attitude dissipated at the sight of Mycroft on her door step.

He studied his assistant. Her hair was disheveled indicating how active a sleeper she was. The robe she had on was clumsily thrown on and untied exposing the night gown she had on. A rather short cut one at that. Mycroft kept his eyes up.

"Sir?"

Mycroft stayed silent for a few seconds. He looked around before answering. "Good evening, Anthea."

Anthea moved her head awkwardly. "May I ask why you are here?"

Mycroft cleared his throat. "You see, I have to be in the office four hours from now and I made the mistake of working too late tonight. Since you live only a few blocks from the office compared to the six miles from my estate, I figured that it would make sense to stay close."

She nodded her head. "What about Sherlock, Sir?"

"I doubt I was welcomed." He paused before speaking again. "If that is the case here as well, I could just manage on the sofa in my office."

Mycroft began to walk away mumbling a good evening and apologies. Anthea did the impossible and grabbed his overcoat. She let go immediately.

"Leather isn't very comfortable, Sir."

"My thoughts exactly."

Anthea hesitated. "It should be fine. For you to stay here, I mean."

"If you are certain."

"Of course, Sir."

"I'm sure you have a much more comfortable sofa."

"Nonsense. There is room for two on my bed."

* * *

_First Date_

They had been waiting for at least an hour for the diplomat from China to arrive. Anthea was worried something had happened, yet Mycroft seemed rather calm about everything. It puzzled her to no end.

Oddly enough, waiting for the diplomat had not been an entire horrid experience. During their time, Mycroft initiated normal conversation. Normal conversation, something Anthea thought her boss was incapable of. Talking about music, literature, and dessert (considering they were both devouring cake simultaneously) was something Anthea did not expect from Mycroft at all.

At their next pause in the conversation used to take a bite of cake, Anthea finally asked.

"Sir, something possibly happened to the representative."

"Nothing has happened. He is perfectly well."

"How do you know that, Sir?"

"Because I had breakfast with him this morning. Everything has been sorted."

Anthea looked back at Mycroft with a raised eyebrow. "Then what are we doing here, Sir?"

"I don't know about you, Anthea, but I had a marvelous time with you this afternoon."

She blinked twice. Once at what her boss had just said and another at the fact that he said her name in such a sentence.

"Did you have a good time as well?"

"You could have just asked, you know."

Mycroft spoke before feeding himself more cake. "Would you have preferred a direct request?"

"Well, it would have helped me believe that you didn't do all this just to have some cake."

The most powerful man in the country frowned and took another bite of his cake.

Anthea giggled softly.

* * *

_First Hug_

"Sherlock was right. This blanket is pointless."

"Please keep it on, Miss."

Anthea sighed. All the noise and people were giving her a headache. She reminded herself to take some aspirin when she finally gets home. As of right now, she was stuck sitting on the edge of the ambulance. It wasn't her fault that she was taken hostage.

She sighed again. Sometimes this job just burnt her out.

"Anthea."

She looked up and found her boss making his way towards her. Anthea was surprised to hear herself swallow nervously.

"Good evening, Sir. Did you get your work done at the office?"

Mycroft seemed to scowl slightly. "Your humor is misplaced."

"I wasn't joking. I was asking a legitimate question."

"No I didn't. Your kidnapping took up the rest of my night."

"I'm sorry to be a nuisance, Sir."

Mycroft breathed heavily. Anthea knew he was frustrated. If it was at her or for her, she did not know.

He tilted his head and looked at the orange fabric around her. "Why have you got a blanket?"

"It's for shock."

"Are you in shock?"

"Well even if I was, this blanket isn't exactly keeping me warm."

"Why are you so irritable?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I see."

Mycroft stepped closer to her and threw the blanket off of her. Anthea looked at him confused. What made her hold her breath was when Mycroft put an arm around her and started leading her to the black car in front of them. Anthea could feel the warm radiating off of her boss. It was comforting.

They got in the car and Mycroft directed the driver to head to her address. Even then, he kept his arm around her shoulder, even pulling her closer. Five minutes into the drive, he spoke.

"You can stop that now."

"Stop what?"

"Being brave."

Anthea wiggled slightly in his embrace and sniffed. "I'm fine, Sir."

"Your complexion is pale, you are clammy and cold, I can feel you shaking, and you just sniffled. You're in shock. More importantly, you are scared."

Anthea sniffed again.

"It's okay now."

The way he said it caused her to relax her tensed body and turn her head towards him. Mycroft could feel his dress shirt dampening and only put his other arm around her.

* * *

_First Signs of Protectiveness_

"Would you like coffee, Sir?"

Mycroft nodded at her. "Thank you. You know my usual blend?"

"Always do sir."

Anthea walked over to the table with refreshments. Today had been a long day. The two of them were in America making some negotiations with the president. They were only going to be there for two more days much to Anthea's relief. Unlike her boss, she couldn't stand foreign travel more or less the citizens for too long. Most times, no one would pay any attention to the assistant in the back. America seemed to be a different story.

The smell of cigarettes caught her nose as she stirred Mycroft's coffee.

"Hi. The name is Scott. Scott Calhoun."

Anthea looked up with an annoyed look. "Hello, Mr. Calhoun." She went back to adding sugar.

"Now what would such a beautiful lady such as yourself be doing at a boring negotiations meeting?"

"Working like everybody else." She sneered.

Anthea watched him smirk from the corner of her eye. "Independent. I like that. The accent is attractive as well."

"This isn't an accent; it's the way I speak."

"Of course. I apologize."

She didn't respond.

"Hey, if you aren't doing anything after this, I know this great bar that we could get a couple drinks at. It will be great after all the politics."

"I'm going to have to decline your offer."

"Don't be like that."

He made an attempt to touch her arm but stopped suddenly. Anthea looked at him scowling and found that he was focused on something behind her. The smell of the familiar cologne made her almost smile.

The man stood up straight and put on his best smile. "Mr. Holmes. Good afternoon."

"Hello, Mr. Calhoun. I hope you aren't bothering my personal assistant."

The man's eyes seem to widen and he stuttered out an answer. "P-Personal assistant? Of course not! We were just talking about the meeting that's all."

"My ears heard otherwise, Mr. Calhoun."

"Um. I'm sorry. I'll just…go."

"That would be best."

Anthea didn't think she would see someone scurry so fast. She turned around to find Mycroft looking smug and a hand in his pocket. The other twirled his umbrella gently.

"I told you my umbrella had its importance."

"Thank you for convincing me otherwise."

* * *

_First Kiss_

"Anthea, will you please hand me the file on terrorist attack last week?"

No response.

"Anthea?"

Still nothing.

Mycroft tried peering behind the tower of files. "Anthea, are you there?"

Still nothing.

The oldest of the Holmes brothers pushed his chair backwards and stood up. He looked at his watch really quick. _1:24 am._ His hand brushed over his face. Exhaustion was starting to win its battle.

He walked around the table to the other side where he remembered his assistant sitting. Or his friend. Or something else. _Thoughts for later._

Mycroft stopped walking at the sight before him.

Anthea was breathing deeply. Her head was supported by the back of the tall chair and her hair settled atop her shoulders. Eyes closed and mouth hanging just the slightest bit ajar. Mycroft's mind shot off in all different directions. _She was…stunning._

He stood there absolutely shocked in the present sleeping form. He watched her chest rise and fall with her breathing. His eyes always gravitated towards her lips. They were pink and moist, shaped perfectly. Again, his mind drifted to thinking of the feeling of her lips on his own. Without even knowing, his feet were starting to approach her.

Standing near her, Mycroft looked down at her face and allowed himself to smile at the beauty before him. He couldn't help it. He wanted to get a closer look, observe all her edges and curves.

Their faces were inches apart but Mycroft stayed only observing. The curve of her nose was perfect. Her eyelashes that would bat whenever she blinked. Her cheeks looked smooth to the touch. Her lips so tempting.

Too tempting for even the most important man in the country.

He didn't know where his self control went. One minute he was staring at her lips and the next he was closing his eyes moving his own towards hers. Their lips touched and Mycroft felt something surge within him.

And something move under him.

Her lips began to maneuver with his. Mycroft obliged unconsciously and pressed on. It had been awhile. Both of them knew that about each other. It was the reason that made everything feel so desperate, but so right.

They separated, eyes remaining closed. Mycroft left his forehead leaning against hers. They were panting.

" I thought you were sleeping." He finally said when he caught his breath.

Anthea grabbed the back of his neck. "I thought you were working."

They met lips again, more aggressive this time. Her left hand held the back of his neck while the right had a fist full of his vest. He intertwined his left hand with her brown locks. His right held onto her left arm. Each kiss came quick and deep. Their tongues would look for an entrance, but their kissing was so desperate that they were uncoordinated to allow it.

The two separated again. Their breathing was hard, just as if they had run a marathon. Their hands stayed where they were.

"Should I look for a new job in the morning, Sir?" Anthea allowed her head to onto his chest, not in sadness, but from the overwhelming feeling of what just happened.

"Mycroft." He stroked her hair lightly. "And don't you dare."

"So what happens now, Mycroft?"

He brought her head up to look straight into his eyes. "It already has, Anthea."

She didn't need an explanation.

* * *

_First Agreement_

"We can't be together I'm afraid."

Anthea sipped her tea. She knew this conversation was coming. "I understand."

Mycroft looked at her face for any indication of emotion. None that he could spy. "My position in this country is both rewarding and risky. People are after me all the time. I will not allow them to find and harm all of my pressure points. Sherlock being the exception having his international reputation. Brother always made me work harder for his regard."

"Will you not work hard for me as well?"

"I try. You seem to take care of your self just fine without me."

Anthea shrugged. "Sometimes I like feeling special too."

Mycroft eyed her. "Do you not?"

"Teasing."

"You are taking this rather well."

Anthea eyed him this time. "Did you expect something different?"

"Don't women insist to gloat about relationships?"

She chuckled. "Mycroft. Does it look like I'm that kind of woman?"

"I'm not sure. You have a talent for making me doubt myself."

"That is because I am not most women. Besides, I thought there wasn't a relationship."

He watched her wink. Only Mycroft's woman would respond in such a way.

* * *

_First Sign of Absolute Trust_

Anthea smirked as she entered Mycroft's new office. It was more modern and discrete than his normal one at one of the government buildings. It was much more private.

He was currently running his hands through his hair. _Frustrated._

She walked up to him. "Something the matter?"

Mycroft held his hands together and put his elbows on the table. He didn't speak a word.

"Mycroft?"

His eyes were still lost in the space of nothing.

Anthea didn't try getting his attention again. She knew that when he was in the confine of his mind it was best to leave him alone to sort everything out. She didn't understand how both the Holmes brothers coped with their unexplainable intellect, but Anthea was smart enough to figure out that interrupting them would irritate them to an unbelievable level. Whatever was going on in Mycroft's mind was going to stay there and Anthea would just have to wait until the matter was sorted.

In the meantime, she decided to clean his desk once more considering there were more disheveled papers than normal. Anthea had deduced that Mycroft had been working on something rather important as they had barely talked to each other all week. She was used to it. Mycroft was a busy man and their relationship always had to come second.

Her eyes glanced over at the newspaper in front of him at the moment. Anthea gasped in genuine surprise.

_SUICIDE OF FAKE GENIUS_

Sherlock meant everything to Mycroft. And by the look on his face, his world was crumbling.

"Mycroft? Is that headline true?"

Nothing.

Anthea tried to console him by holding his arms. "He can't be dead, could he? You wouldn't allow that."

Silence.

"You can stop that." She said. "Being brave."

Not a single movement.

Feeling as if she had failed, Anthea slid away from him. She watched him for any indication that he was listening but failed to find any. She began to walk away.

His hand grabbed her wrist tightly.

"He isn't dead. It was all planned."

Anthea let out the pained breath she was holding.

"It is still too difficult to look at. The photographs."

His head came to her chest. He didn't cry. But his shaking forced her to hold him tightly.

This was classified information, she knew that for sure. So was his grief.

* * *

_First Fight_

Their arms were crossed and they both faced the opposite window in the car. Neither even tried to look at the other.

"How much longer till we reach the estate?" Mycroft asked angrily.

"Half an hour, sir."

"Actually, can you bring me to my flat? I would appreciate it."

"Yes, ma'm."

"Don't listen to her. Take us to the estate."

"Yes, sir."

"I have my own residence. Take me there."

"Yes, ma'm."

"We have work to do at the estate. We are going there."

"Yes, sir."

"Take me to my flat!"

"Yes, ma'm."

"Take us to the estate!"

"Yes, sir."

The two of them huffed in frustration. There was several minutes of silence before Mycroft spoke once more.

"Why?"

"I needed it for self defense."

"In what situation would you need my umbrella that resulted it being torn in half?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe when I was kindly asking the assassin in the next building to stop pointing a sniper at your head, you twat."

The man shut up at once. Anthea glared out the window.

"How much was that diamond necklace again?"

"3,000."

* * *

_First_

Mycroft peered over his book.

"What?" Anthea asked looking away from her own novel.

"Nothing." He hid behind his book.

Six minutes passed before he looked at her again.

"Mycroft, what is it?"

"Nothing, Anthea. Just continue what you were doing." His face was back behind the book.

Anthea didn't look away this time. She waited until the next time he would sneak a look. Thankfully, the wait wasn't long as it happened four minutes later. Their eyes met.

She threw her book onto the coffee table between them. They were both in their night wear enjoying the last minutes of the day before they would head to bed together.

"Are you waiting for something?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Mycroft closed his book and set it down gently on the coffee table. "You currently have on more than your usual amount of perfume. The night gown you have on is short, enough for it to ride up on 'accident' and expose the new undergarments you purchased the other day with my card. Although it is the end of the day, your make up is still on and your hair still curled. The lipstick you are wearing is freshly applied. Lastly, you seem to have the absence of a brassiere."

Anthea shrugged.

"I just ruined our night."

She moved her shoulders. "Not really."

"I've ruined our very first night of sex. You should be angry."

"But I'm not."

"Why is that?"

Anthea got up and walked towards Mycroft. Her robe fluttered behind her completely exposing the lace lingerie. Mycroft uncrossed his legs and accepted Anthea onto his lap. Her hands traveled from his hair and down the trunk of his body. She untied his robe and slid her hands in and up his shirt. Mycroft purred at the feeling of her hands.

"I still have a few surprises for you."

"Yes. Of course." He replied unfocused.

"And I have a feeling you would really like me to show you."

"Why do you assume that?" His eyes were already shut.

"Because that feeling is most definitely prodding at me right now."

They attacked each other at once.

* * *

_First Time Sherlock Found Out_

"I am not taking the case, Mycroft."

"This case is of high importance and security."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and continued typing on his laptop. "Not my problem."

The eldest Holmes allowed his frustration to show. He approached his brother closely and held his umbrella with a tight grip. Sherlock let his eyes drift to the side towards Mycroft.

"Sherlock, the Prime Minister requested you. As much as it is a surprise to me, your skills are needed."

"How long."

"Depends on your ability, little brother. This case could take a few days to a few weeks."

"Who is she."

Mycroft's eyebrows rose. "I haven't even given you the details of the assignment. But she is the daughter of one of the ambassadors."

"Am I invited to the wedding."

Mycroft stood directly towards his brother. "It seems I need to change my security protocols. Again."

"Should I be expecting a nephew or niece, big brother?"

Sherlock had stopped typing altogether and was staring directly at Mycroft who looked rather annoyed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

His black curls bounced as he chuckled. "Brother dear, who's the idiot now?"

Mycroft sighed. "Well if you aren't going to accept the case, I have other important things that I must be doing."

"Isn't that an understatement." Sherlock laughed louder this time leaning back in his chair.

Mycroft was almost out of the flat when his little brother yelled out after him.

"Tell Anthea that her perfume is lovely and that it suits you very well."

The bellowing of laughter made Mycroft's headache worsen.

* * *

_First "Engagement"_

Anthea let her nose crinkle at the feeling of velvet atop her forehead. She groaned at being woken up but didn't dare open her eyes.

"Darling, wake up."

She groaned more obnoxiously. "What's on my forehead?"

His soft chuckling almost made her open her eyes. "Open it."

"It's a box?"

"Just open it."

Her curiosity spiked. "Mycroft, this isn't what I think it is, is it?"

He nipped at her neck. "Open it."

"I thought we discussed this. You specifically said that there would be no-"

"Anthea, please?"

She grabbed the box from her forehead and opened it. Her eyes were still closed.

"There I opened it. Like I was saying, I thought there wasn't a relationship."

"I still stand by our first agreement."

"Then what is this?" Anthea lifted the box up.

There was ruffling and movement. The box was grabbed out of her hands. As quickly at it had gone, another hand grabbed hers and slid cool metal onto her right ring finger.

"Anthea, we can't get married. We both know that. But I would like to make you mine. This will just remind me everyday that you are my one and only."

She couldn't help but laugh. "How selfish of you."

"Which is why I'm also wearing this."

Anthea carefully opened her eyes and in front of her were two hands. One belonged to her, her fingernails cut and groomed, with a new addition to her ring finger. The gold band was simple, yet it shined with an exquisite character. Holding that hand was his, warm and comforting, with the same gold band fitted on his ring finger. The rings matched and shimmered with the same magnificence.

"So what does this mean? For us." She asked quietly.

Mycroft carefully pressed his lips to her forehead. "This means that I belong to you. You have my heart. And if I can, I would like you to be mine as well."

"Oh, darling, I think you've missing the point."

"What is that, love?"

Anthea kissed the tip of his nose. "I've always been yours. Since the day you hired me."

Mycroft smirked. "That's nice to know."

She fluttered her new ring in front of him. "This just means that I can't get fired."

Anthea giggled as Mycroft swept her into another kiss.

* * *

_First Addition_

It was obvious that he should probably be more active. His deep breaths for oxygen was so loud it echoed in the tunnel. Nonetheless, Mycroft pushed himself harder to keep running. Meanwhile, his right arm stayed hugged to the body against his chest.

"Where are we going, Mr. Myc?"

Mycroft kissed the top of the boy's head. "We are running away. From the bad guys. They want to hurt us."

"It's dark in here Mr. Myc. Can I have my night light?"

He couldn't help but chuckle at the request. "I don't have your night light. It's still in your room, remember."

"Oh yeah." The boy seemed to have grabbed his suit tighter with his right hand. "I don't think the bad guys are following us anymore."

Mycroft slowed to a jog, but still kept going. "I don't want to take any chances."

"It's okay. I don't want to see them anyways. They ripped my book."

Mycroft turned the corner and began running down a narrower tunnel. "What book are you reading now?"

"Well. I _was_ reading Frankenstein. But they ripped it."

The small boy began to sniffle. Mycroft rubbed his back. "What's the matter?"

"You gave me that book, Mr. Myc. I'm sorry."

He shushed the boy. "I can get you another one. No worries."

"Mr. Myc?"

"Yes, Erwin?"

"Do I have to keep calling you Mr. Myc?"

"No you don't."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"I want Mummy."

Mycroft stopped behind a corner and caught his breath. "I want Mummy too, Erwin."

He looked around the darkly lit tunnel for any exit and was glad to find a ladder going up the side of the tunnel. He rushed towards it at once. Mycroft carefully set Erwin down to the ground.

"Erwin, can you be very brave for Daddy?"

The small boy nodded. "I'll try."

"I need you to climb this ladder behind me, alright?"

"But my arm is broken, Daddy."

"It's okay, son. So is mine. We will be strong together."

"Okay." Erwin's voice quivered slightly.

Mycroft started up the ladder and was feeling how difficult the task was. He called out to Erwin halfway up the ladder.

"How are you doing, Erwin?"

Small grunts and groans could be heard from under him. He got a small response. "Fine."

He can hear the sob within his son's voice.

"Almost there. We can do it. I'll get you all the books you want after this."

Erwin grunted loudly as he made it up the next step. "I want Dracula."

"That's good, son." Mycroft hoisted himself up the last few steps. "What other books do you want?"

He positioned one of his legs on the other side of the narrow opening so that he can use his only functioning arm. As he twisted the door open in the ceiling, he continued to listen to Erwin.

"Treasure Island."

"Uncle Sherlock loved that as a child. Did you know that?"

"That's why I want it, Daddy."

"Maybe you can ask Uncle if he has a copy."

"Okay."

Using the only strength he had left, Mycroft pushed the door open. The gray clouds of England greeted them. Mycroft climbed out of the hole and immediately helped Erwin out. He cradled his son seeing the tears of pain on his face from climbing. Comforting him, Erwin stopped his shaking.

A beep sounded from inside his jacket. Mycroft pulled his phone out of his pocket to read the text message.

_Give me a location as soon as you can. Please find Erwin and keep him safe. ~A_

_John and I are driving the outskirts of the warehouse. Contact when you can ~SH_

Mycroft carefully sent a text to Sherlock describing his location. He couldn't risk bringing Anthea anywhere near here.

"My arm his hurting really bad, Daddy." Erwin hiccupped. His son's pain seem to make his arm hurt as well.

"Uncle Sherlock and Uncle John are coming. Just talk to me about something while we wait."

Erwin huddled into his father. "Can I tell you something, Dad?"

"What is that, Erwin?"

"I don't want to follow in your footsteps."

Mycroft laughed. "That's good."

Erwin giggled quietly. "I want to be a writer."

"You are going to be an excellent author. What are you going to write about?"

"Well, there is going to be this man who gets abducted by aliens..."

Mycroft was gently shaken awake. He opened his eyes lazily to find her sitting at the bedside. He looked to his right and found Erwin sound asleep wrapped in his arm. He looked back to her and smiled.

"He wouldn't sleep until I got into bed with him. He's quite knackered."

"You are too. But I just wanted to hear your voice." She brushed her fingers through his hair. "You both look very cute. Matching blue casts."

Mycroft chuckled. "Always likes to do everything like his dad."

"He looks up to you."

"I absolutely adore him. As much as I adore you as well, my dear."

She placed a hand to Erwin's face. The boy seemed to have noticed an nuzzled into his mother's touch. "Mycroft, I was so worried."

"We're okay now, Anthea. We're home."

"The secrets out by the way. All of your superiors and subordinates know that Erwin is yours."

"Let it be. No use to hide anymore."

The family sat in silence for a few moments. Mycroft and Anthea listened to the sound of their son's breathing as if it were the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Could you have imagined yourself with a son?"

Mycroft smiled. "Not at all."

"Do you have any regrets?"

He stared straight into her eyes. "Absolutely not."

Anthea smiled back. "That's good to hear. Falling in love was never something I was thinking about. I'm glad it happened though."

Mycroft chuckled. He stared the love of his life right in her chocolate brown eyes as he kept his right arm latched onto his only son.

"It was definitely a first."


End file.
